


touch

by jianjiaoyingguangji



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jianjiaoyingguangji/pseuds/jianjiaoyingguangji





	touch

Touch

 

宋旻浩醒转过来的时候一阵头痛。空气中压抑着潮湿的感觉，让人很不好受。  
更重要的是，他什么都看不见。  
稍微花了一点时间让自己的大脑重新运作起来，他发现情况好像有点糟糕。  
眼睛被蒙住了，嘴里被塞了什么导致下颌合不上，口水也有些咽不下去。  
手被绑在了背后，从手腕绑到手肘，试着挣了一下，根本没办法轻易挣脱开。  
所以是被绑架了么。  
他试着用肩膀施力坐起来，挣扎未果，又倒了回去——他现在被扔在了一张床上，如果没有猜错的话。  
不知道是不是他的醒转和挣扎弄出了太大声音，似乎有什么人靠近了他。  
那人直接用手抚上了他的脸，他被激得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
对方是谁，他现在在哪里，为什么要绑架他。  
他开始轻轻地发抖，他有些害怕。

宋旻浩是个小少爷。经济上有家里的企业，又有个大哥操持产业不用他操心，生活有贴身的管家帮他打点，养尊处优惯了不免有些跋扈。  
平日里也算是个尽职尽责二世祖，有事没事跟些朋友出去快活。虽然说没干过什么好事，但也不记得惹出过什么大麻烦。  
难道是为了钱？  
但是在对方的手碰到自己的时候，他开始感到一丝违和——  
这是一双在哪里碰过的手。

那只手从他的额头划过，一路向下覆在他的眼睛上。  
他感觉那人俯下身来，在他耳边轻轻说到：“您很紧张。”  
听到对方开口的瞬间宋旻浩忽然安下心来——是姜昇润。

作为自己的贴身管家，姜昇润可以说的上完美了。不管自己提了什么乱七八糟的要求，他总会无奈地摇摇头然后去帮他把所有事情都打理好。大哥平时工作很忙没什么空照料他，宋旻浩便经常背着他出去和朋友鬼混。可是大哥疼他，对他管的又紧，有事无事总会来查岗，这让宋旻浩感觉很不自由。这种时候总是姜昇润帮他打掩护让他好溜走。  
“您也该听听大少爷的话。”宋旻浩不知听姜昇润讲过多少遍这种话。  
也许是被惯坏了，这话虽然听到耳朵生茧他却并没往心里去过。  
直到一周前，他晚上跑去别人家留宿，第二天回家发现大哥并没有去公司而是直接在厅里等他。  
“你现在出息了啊，旻浩。”  
他看到他哥眯了眯眼睛，不由得坐直了些。“金先生家有那么好吗？比咱们家还让你留恋？”他开始想要逃跑，但是他大哥显然不想给他这个机会。  
“旻浩这个月就别单独出门了吧。”他看到他哥有些疲倦的按了按太阳穴，“在家休息一阵子吧。搞搞你的艺术事业，也算是给我省点心。”  
敢情他哥是要他在家里坐牢。  
开什么玩笑啊，今天还有跟社交家李先生的约呢。他不住地向身后的姜昇润投去求救的目光，可这次姜昇润竟然直接避开了他的视线，显然是不想救他这回。  
“知道了哥……”最后在大哥的威严下他也不得不先妥协。  
总能找到机会跑出去的。

他知道姜昇润会帮他，姜昇润也确实这么做了。偷偷让他用通讯工具，帮他瞒着他大哥让他出门，甚至连车都给他备好——姜昇润大概是世界上最纵容他的人了，他曾经这么想。  
但是他想不明白，这么宠他的人，为什么在找到明显被绑架了的自己之后没有帮他解开被捆到发麻的手，或是摘掉蒙住他眼睛的黑色布条，也没有帮他拿掉丢人的口塞。

聪明如宋旻浩很快就了解到了自己的处境，但是他却仍然不解——-绑架他的人，就是姜昇润。但是为什么？

大概是觉得没有反应的宋旻浩太过无趣，姜昇润解开了蒙住他眼睛的黑色布条。房间很暗，大概是怕他眼睛被刺激到。还是宋旻浩熟悉的姜昇润——总是在这种事情上莫名体贴。  
可是接下来发生的事情让他怎么也无法把体贴两个字用在姜昇润身上了。  
姜昇润还穿着正装，外套被挂在门口的衣架上，因为光线不好宋旻浩看不太清他的表情。  
他开始慢慢解开宋旻浩的衬衣扣子，并推按着他的肩膀让他无法剧烈的挣扎。直到衬衣的扣子都被解开，宋旻浩眼睛都红了一圈。  
他想做什么？  
宋旻浩这才恍惚发觉，从来都是姜昇润了解他的一举一动包括他的思考，而自己却几乎没想过姜昇润是怎么思考，又是怎么行事的。跳出管家身份的姜昇润——明显此时的姜昇润已经不是他的管家了——他的行为根本不是宋旻浩能猜测到的。

姜昇润盯着他的胸口看了一会。大拇指沿着他的锁骨一路滑到肩膀处的文身。宋旻浩心想不妙，那里大概还留着其他人盖上去的章。  
但是姜昇润没有质问他，甚至都没有多看那些红色痕迹两眼。  
只是平静的开始跟他讲话。

“周一您说去找表少爷了吧。但是据在下了解，表少爷最近并没有染红色的头发。”说着姜昇润从床边的抽屉里取出一个透明的袋子，里面是两根红色的头发。他微笑着向宋旻浩展示了一下，又轻轻地把它放回抽屉。“您为什么要对我说谎呢。”  
“周二您说心情不好想出去散心。但是恕在下愚笨，去高级公寓要如何散心呢？”  
宋旻浩觉得自己全身的汗毛都竖起来了，想不明白自己去了什么地方为什么会被姜昇润知道。  
“是跟金先生吵架了吗？您第二天回来的时候气色不太好。”姜昇润一脸不赞同的表情，“大少爷还担心，问您是不是前天怎么了。”见宋旻浩明显紧张了起来，他露出了一个安慰的笑脸，“您还真是怕大少爷。请放心，我并没有说出去。”  
“周三您闹着要去找您那位姓姜的弟弟，明明我也是您姓姜的弟弟。”他讲着讲着自己笑了起来，像是在说什么很有趣的事情，“您这样我可是要吃醋的。”  
明明在用轻松的语气，甚至露出了笑脸，可宋旻浩在他眼睛里看不到一点笑。

“另外，车里放的安全套少了两只，虽然说本就是为您准备的，但是我还是觉得……”  
他难得犹豫了一下，像是在思考措辞，紧接着说出的话让宋旻浩一下子白了脸——  
“对您的教育有些不够。”

他不知道姜昇润说的教育指的是什么，但是以现在的处境来看似乎氛围并不是很好。  
他想逃，又开始挣扎，但是手足受制的他很快又被按回了床上。甚至连裤子都被脱了下来。  
“是您太不乖了。禁足期大少爷让您好好在家里待着，您非要想方设法往外跑。”  
他停了下来，好像在观察宋旻浩的反应。  
见宋旻浩没有回应，他又开始自说自话：“出去就算了，您的那几位老相好却不全是会怜香惜玉的人。瞧瞧您这里，都肿了。”最后一层遮盖物都被扯下来，私处被人窥视的感觉让他很难受。更难受的是姜昇润居然轻轻碰了碰前一天才被过度使用的地方，引得宋旻浩条件反射地想要逃跑。  
但是显然姜昇润是打定主意不让他好受。下一秒他就感到沾着润滑液的手指探进了他的体内。  
操，这混蛋还带着医用橡胶手套。  
他开始本能的排斥那根手指，结果屁股被狠狠打了一巴掌。  
“乖一点。如果您不想更痛的话。”  
他怕痛的很，但是比起那一巴掌带来的痛，响亮的声音让他更加难以接受。被比自己年龄小地位又不如自己的姜昇润打了屁股警告。他感觉自己就像陶瓷一样，被那一巴掌扇到地上，瞬间崩塌成一地碎片。  
他大脑空白，身体机能好像也停止了，整个人像丢了魂的娃娃，任姜昇润摆弄了起来。  
在第三根手指进入他身体的时候，他好像才从呆滞的状况缓过来，整个人开始发抖，并剧烈的抽噎了起来。  
宋旻浩听到了一声轻轻的叹息。  
“您哭着发抖的样子真的很可怜。真让人失望，旻浩少爷。”  
宋旻浩是真的被吓坏了，他从来没想过姜昇润会说这种话，对他做这种事。而更加让他绝望的，是从没见过的姜昇润那毫无感情的眼神。  
他想说请原谅我，请放过我，我以后不会了。然而因为口塞的缘故他只能发出压抑着的呜呜声，看起来无助又狼狈。他的眼泪扑簌簌地往下掉，混着冷汗和咽不下去流出来的口水，整个人都乱糟糟的，一副被折辱了的样子。  
“恕我逾越，但是得给您点教训才行。”姜昇润用平静的语气说道，“您得长点记性。”  
“但是看见您这么可怜的样子，我也很难过和自责。”他用另一只手打开了扣在宋旻浩脑后的口塞扣，轻轻帮他取了出来。  
口塞被取出来的时候，他被口水呛到，猛烈的咳嗽起来，眼泪又一下子涌了出来，眼前糊成一片。但是当他看到姜昇润有点蹙起的眉头时，下意识不敢再咳嗽出声。看到他这样，姜昇润把埋在他身体里的手指收了回来。医用手套被扔在垃圾桶里，一瞬间身下的空虚感让宋旻浩感觉自己也像是被姜昇润遗弃了一样，一时间委屈的情绪居然大过了其他，他哑着嗓子求姜昇润：“昇润不要不爱我。”  
姜昇润顺了顺他被汗洇湿的刘海，在他额头落下一个吻：“我会永远爱您的。至少这点请您放心。”  
“在我亲吻您额头的时候，希望您能闭上眼睛。”  
“在我亲吻你嘴角的时候，希望您不要紧闭双唇。”  
“在我亲吻您侧首的时候，希望您能放松一点。”

“昇润是要跟我做快乐的事情吗？”姜昇润的手覆上他胸口的时候，他轻轻问到。  
“少爷想要的一切，我都会努力去为您实现。如果昇润能给少爷带来快乐，是我的荣幸。”  
他解开了宋旻浩最后的束缚，有些爱怜的帮他揉搓手腕。此时的宋旻浩已经没了什么推拒的力气，只能任由姜昇润摆弄。  
衣服被完全褪了下来，双腿被分开，姜昇润的虎口摩挲着他的膝窝，让他有些不自觉的想要把腿缩回去。姜昇润却没给他这个机会，卡着他的膝盖把腿分的更开，整个人撑在了他上方——  
“别躲。”  
紧接着是落在胸口的吻。  
姜昇润含住了他乳首的时候，他没忍住哼出了声，放在姜昇润腰两侧的双腿夹得更紧了些。  
他听见姜昇润的轻笑，还没反应过来，下一秒就被进入了。

“我没有立场对少爷的生活做出什么评判。但是我希望少爷也可以像我爱您一样爱您自己。”  
宋旻浩被一下一下顶的说不出什么完整的句子，姜昇润却在这种时候讲一堆让他一下子难以反应的话。  
宋旻浩有过不少床伴。这些人姜昇润或多或少也都认识，也知道他们的关系。但是他从来没在宋旻浩面前讲过什么自己如何看待宋旻浩的私生活，最多是提醒他不要被大少爷发现。  
这是宋旻浩第一次听姜昇润对自己剖白。他猜想姜昇润是不是因为看到自己连续几天出去鬼混真的生气了，这才绑了他。他开始有点后悔，也许真的像姜昇润所说，他应该更爱自己一些。

和姜昇润做爱是很安静的过程。  
他不会在床上说些下流话刺激他的感官，也不会大开大合地动作弄到床垫都在作响。  
但是很热。  
他觉得自己快要化了。  
声音在变黏，腰不住地泛酸，腿开始打抖，就快要不行了。  
“嗯……”忽然拔高的声音，是被顶到敏感带的反应。后穴不受控制地缩紧，他感到姜昇润的呼吸也开始不稳，刚想开口，嘴又被堵住。  
他伸手环住姜昇润，手在他颈后摩挲。他感觉身下很胀，他感觉自己快要被填满。

他最后在姜昇润的手里射了出来。  
姜昇润也没多久就被他绞得投了降。  
他看着姜昇润把避孕套打了个结扔进了垃圾桶，有些着魔地问到：“不能直接留给我吗？”  
姜昇润显然没想到他会这么说。愣了一下，“少爷平时也是这样跟其他人说的吗？”看他脸色明显暗下去，宋旻浩忙补到：“不是的，不是的，就是偶尔他们会比较强硬……”  
“我知道了。”  
“既然少爷想，那昇润下次会努力。”  
“不过看少爷这幅样子，怕是今天不给您您又要去找别人。”

“只好委屈少爷，我们再来一次吧。”

 

fin


End file.
